Jealousy
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: A Jealous Puck is a Rough Puck... ONE-SHOT! Kurt/Puck - Purt Hummelman. WARNING: This story contains HARDCORE! SLASH!... Should Be Rated R! Enter at your own risk...


**Rough Puck one-shot fic... Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This story contains Slash and totally hot rough sex!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does... I just have a thing for Chris Colfer and Mark Salling. Kurt/ChrisColfer + Puck/MarkSalling = FUCKING HOT BOY SEX!**

**And yes I'm Gay... get used to it. :) Because trust me, there will be alot more Slash were this came from... it must be my gay hormones or something... :)**

**ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Jealousy**_

_How dare he. _

_Doesn't he know he's mine? _

_I don't share._

I watched as Hummel walked down the hallway, strutting his stuff in his stupid skin-tight jeans, even earning a couple of double-glimpses.

_Damn Hummel and his gayness, which I think is starting to rub off on me._

He walked passed Mercedes and blew her a kiss as she waved.

_Damn flirt. _

For the past week, I've watched him parade through the school halls wearing outlandish outfits, catching students and teachers attention. Ever since he became a Cheerio, he has had a whole new persona, but hey, I cant complain, that just means more sex for me.

_And man, does he look good in red, white and black._

Monday, he wore black tights, a black turtle-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a corset over the top of it and a red and white pin stripped-tie.

Tuesday, he wore rainbow suspenders, a blue tank top, red jeans and thongs.

Wednesday, he wore all green for St. Patrick's Day, and even then he made it look flirtatious.

And today, he's wearing a t-shirt that says LGBT with a rainbow peace sign around it and indigo jeans that are stuffed into his knee-high converse.

Even Karofsky second-glanced at him. Everyday he's managed to get me jealous.

_Wait! Did I just say I was jealous of Kurt Hummel? The schools queen? My own personal fuck buddy? No way am I jealous of him. I'm a stud. A jock. A footballer for god sakes. People should be jealous of me._

_He just makes me so jeal— angry._

_As I said, he's mine, no one else's._

_And I so DON'T share._

"Hi, Finn." He said waving to his former crush – Finn Hudson – with a desperate smile.

"Hey, Kurt." Replied Finn, in his usual dumb-founded tone. I got to hand it the big lug, he's been a down right idiot for a while, but when Rachel told him it was my baby in Quinn's belly, he took it quite well, other than the chocking and sucker-punching.

"Kurt," Mr. Schuester said taping Kurt on the shoulder, "did you finish your duet for GaGa?" _Lady fucking GaGa, no doubt._

"Nearly, Mr. Schue. Me and Mercedes are working on it tonight."_ Oh my God, was that just a wink he gave the teacher?_

_That's it!_

_Time to teach Hummel a lesson about who he belongs to. I'm the one who gets to take that pliable body home and fuck it on my bed. Me, no one else._

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into the nearest abandoned classroom.

"What the… Noah, what are you doing?" he asked using my first name. He only calls me by my first name when I'm in trouble, or when I'm slamming him into a mattress.

"I was talking to Merced—" I crushed my lips to his, silencing him. I bit down hard on his bottom lip, nearly breaking the skin, this caused him to whimper.

"Your such a little flirt." I said nipping at his collarbone. I turned him around and pushed him against the blackboard.

"You even winked at Schuester. I bet you'd love to go down on him. And then let him pound that pretty pink ass of yours." If there was one thing that turned Kurt on the most, it was that he loved when I talked dirty to him.

"Ugh…" He moaned as I roughly grabbed his cock through the thick denim. I reached for his belt and skillfully unbuckled it, throwing it to the floor. He tried to protest, but I didn't let him.

"Your such a cock-tease, parading around in the clothes you wear. Showing off for Finn." I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "I think I have to teach you a lesson in ownership."

I turned and bent him over the closest desk I could find, which so happened to be the teacher's desk.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, that you'll scream my name so loud that by the end of the day everyone will know that your mine." I bit the soft spot behind his ear and pulled his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion, exposing his firm pale ass.

I lifted my hand and spanked his left cheek, causing it to shade a nice tinted colour.

"Such a little slut." My hand spanked it again. Kurt cried out in pleasurable pain. After the seventh spank I had him writhing underneath me.

I rubbed his rosy cheeks and stuck my index finger into my mouth, coating it with saliva. I pulled it out and rubbed it against Kurt's hole, massaging it. He moaned and tried to push back.

"Not so fast, Princess. I will fuck you, but you have to learn your lesson first." _Okay, so I have some control issues, but who doesn't? I can't help it if I want to see prissy Kurt Hummel turned into a squirming mess of sex._

I forcefully shoved my finger into his channel, slicking it, getting it ready for my cock. He moaned again and arched his back. I pushed it in and out, curling it. I added a second finger and then a third.

After a few minutes of thoroughly finger-fucking him, I decided he was plenty prepared, and if he wasn't, well that's his punishment.

I pulled it out and undid my pants, they dropped to my ankles. I spat into my hand and lubed up my cock. I slapped it against his cheeks, teasing him a little, rubbing it up and down his crack and then placed the head at his passage.

"Wait! Did you bring a condo—ughhh." I cut him off, pushing my thick cock into his hole, he moaned and whined. I didn't even give him time to adjust. I pulled out then slammed back in, grabbing the back of his head and hoisting it back.

"Fucking… so tight." I whispered in his ear. I wasn't gentle at all. He's a man, so I expect him to take it like one. That may sound harsh, but afterwards he can't thank me more for doing so. He likes it rough.

I glided in and out of his body, harder and faster now. Sweat trickled down my forehead. I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I was so close to the edge, and by the moans and whimpers from Kurt, I could tell he was the same.

I leaned over him, so that his back was to my chest. I still had a hold of his hair.

"Dirty, filthy boy." I said emphasizing the 'boy' part. "You like it hard don't you? You'd like me to cum in your tight ass? Fill you up to the brim with my tasty man-jizz" he moaned his response. Knowing he was close, I pulled his head back and bit down roughly on his neck.

"NOAH!" he screamed loudly, shooting his cum onto the desk, some of it dripping onto the floor. His ass clamped down hard onto my dick, making me cum into his depths. His channel spasmed, milking me for all I'm worth. I collapsed on top of him, kissing him on the cheek.

We both started chuckling for no reason.

We cleaned ourselves up – and the desk that Kurt stained – just in time for the bell to ring. He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips.

"See you in Glee." He said winking to me. I swatted his ass as he left the room, which left him giggling like a schoolgirl.

_Oh yeah, I'm so jealous._

_

* * *

_**HOTT! Somebody open a window...**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did... ;)**

**I told you it was HARDCORE!**

**-Jaddy**

**Click the Button. You Know You Want to.**

**\/  
**


End file.
